Doggo
Doggo (/ˈdɒ.goʊ/) is a miniboss encountered in Snowdin Forest. He is later found as an NPC in Grillby's. He is a member of the Royal Guard. He is the first character to use blue attacks. Profile Appearance Doggo appears to be a bipedal Rottweiler-like monster. He wears a pink muscle shirt with a picture of dog on the front, and leopard-print stretch pants. He wields his short swords in a manner reminiscent of, but not identical to, a king playing card. Personality Doggo's most notable feature is his inability to see stationary objects; he can only sense things that are moving, and dislikes things or people that can appear or transport themselves without making a movement (such as Sans). He seems to be occasionally unsure of himself, and if he sees something, he will check to see if it moves again. His in-battle description notes that his hobbies include "squirrels", which refers to a common dog's habit of chasing squirrels. He has a weakness to petting, which can be compromising to his job as a sentry, and enjoys smoking dog treats as a way to relax. Main Story Neutral Route If Doggo is killed but Dogamy and Dogaressa are kept alive, interacting with Dogaressa will prompt her to ask "Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again." This implies that Doggo is prone to getting lost and being late to gatherings of the other dogs, most likely due to most of Snowdin's terrain being stationary. True Pacifist Route While standing outside the Snowdin library with the rest of his family in the Pacifist Route epilogue, Doggo expresses happiness that much of his family is now within a single shambling unit, as it means they are always moving, and he can always see them. In the credits, he is listed as having his own seeing eye dog, presumably to tell him about objects around him that may not be moving. Genocide Route Doggo's battle is the same of that on any other route. However, once he sees the protagonist moving, he seems to sense their intentions and begins to shiver involuntarily before the battle is engaged. Like every other monster, they are mercilessly killed as the protagonist continues their spree of ending the lives of monsters in the Underground. In Battle Attacks * Doggo can only see things that are moving; this is reflected in the battle with him, as he only uses a single sweeping blue attack. Strategy * The protagonist must first survive one of Doggo's attacks without moving. After this, his suspicions drop, and he can be pet. After petting him once, he'll become excited and confused and can then be spared. Petting Doggo multiple times will lead to more phrases being said until he finally has had enough and stops reacting. Quotes Flavor Text * Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels. Check * Doggo blocks the way! Encounter * Doggo is confirming the moving object. moving * Doggo can't seem to find anything. not moving * Doggo is too suspicious of your movements. first turn * Doggo has been pet. after not moving * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. 'Stick' * Doggo loves fetch!!! after Stick Relationships Endogeny Doggo appreciates Endogeny's company. Since they are a massive shambling morph of their parents, siblings, etc., they are always moving, and so, Doggo can always see them. This trait makes Endogeny more trustworthy compared to the other dogs, who might prank them by not moving. Dogamy and Dogaressa Doggo usually hangs out with Dogamy and Dogaressa along with Greater Dog at grillby's playing table games. Doggo usually assumes they are pranking him when something moves, then disappears. Despite these, Doggo does care for them since he knows they do worry about his isolation and are willing to look for him when he gets lost in Snowdin forest. Greater Dog To Doggo, Greater Dog is a "big dumb guy" that loves to play. Greater Dog is the 2nd person Doggo would assume pranking them. Despite thinking they are dumb, Doggo is aware of Greater Dog's skill in table games and admits they would lose to them if they were to challenge them solo. Trivia * Doggo's name comes from the word doggo, meaning "to remain motionless and quiet to escape detection"; this is a reference to Doggo's vision impairment. His name also contains the word dog, just like every other dog character's name. * Doggo's odd taste in clothing may be linked to his inability to see stationary objects. * Doggo's visual impairment exists in real life and is known as Riddoch syndrome. * Doggo's sentry station has a poster with "Wan" written on it. Wan (ワン) is the Japanese onomatopoeia for barking. Doggo also says this word when pet. * There is a very rare chance that Doggo will perform Snowdrake and Chilldrake's parabolic attack. It is unknown if this was fixed in v1.001. * Doggo's love of dog treats, specifically the fact that he smokes them, is a reference to Mel Gibson's character in Lethal Weapon 3, who ate dog treats while kicking his smoking habit.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104714/quotes References de:Doggo ru:Догго Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Snowdin